The Mime
by Serami Nefera
Summary: Is it possible? How did it happen? A Mime is killed in the park and the only ones who last saw him are Sadie, Carter, and Khufu. Who killed the Mime? Was it Sadie? Carter? Khufu? Read and find out. Warning: Spoilers from book


The Mime

Summary: Is it possible? How did it happen? A Mime is killed in the park and the only ones who last saw him are Sadie, Carter, and Khufu. Who killed the Mime? Was it Sadie? Carter? Khufu? Read and find out. **Warning**: **Spoilers** for _The Red Pyramid_ and possibly _The Throne of Fire_.

Disclaimer: I do not own The Kane Chronicles. Rick Riordan does and I am avidly awaiting his next installment in this series.

No real Mimes were harmed in the making of this story.

It happened on a pleasant day. The sun was shining in the sky, birds singing sweetly in trees, a golden bamboo scratching his rear… well, normal enough for our place.

Carter and I had not mean for what happened to happen. We had been in the park trying to have a normal day like normal kids would have. That should have warned us that the day was not going to be normal because _we_ were not _normal_ kids.

Perhaps I should pause for a moment. I am Sadie Kane and the annoyingly and semi bad-dressed boy called Carter is my brother. Our family comes apparently from a long line of people who have a habit of getting possessed, or hosting if you want the terms _our_ people use, gods.

Yes, you heard correctly. Gods.

A little while back I had believed that I was about as normal as a girl like me could be. Yes… my friends and I can be a bit eccentric but we're pretty normal over all.

I have one head and two eyes, ears, arms, and feet like all other humans. So, I believed myself to be pretty normal despite my broken family situation. That is until my father visited me with my pesky brother and took me to a museum for Christmas. Just what every kid wants, right? Hah!

Dad spices the boring event up by telling Carter and I to chain the curator up in his office. So I do so (dragging Carter along because he can be such a wimp at times) and then when we go back to where Dad is he is doing some weird type of magic.

Our father, the magical man who digs in dirt for old dusty relics, managed to release five powerful gods. Those five being the gods of the Demon Days. In case you do not know who those gods are… well, they are an even more dysfunctional family than I had the bad grace to be born into.

Let's see… there is the not-so-dead-god Osiris, the wishy-washy goddess Nepthys, chicken headed Horus, the goddess of the killer robot Isis, and the god of evil who wants to be called the Rockin' Red Reaper but was sadly stuck with Evil Day or Set.

To make a long story short… it was an interesting week that my brother and I had. We managed to save the day and then later brought back Ra and were rewarded by the Gods with death and torment threats. How's that for grateful?

So… Carter and I decided to go for a walk, unwind, relax… whatever. Khufu appointed himself as our chaperone on that walk. Do not see why we needed one? Most likely he thought we would end up in a duel to the death or with angry gods or demons coming after us.

Anyway, all we were was attacked by a Mime. Those annoying men with white face paint on who make invisible boxes in the air. He just would not leave us alone! He pretended to be using my hair as a fuse to "blow up my head" and Carter, he pretended, was his body shield for when I decided to attack him in return.

Finally I had managed to drive off the insane Mime and then Carter said the words that sealed that Mime's doom…

"What a Bozo!" Carter had grumbled to me.

Khufu went ballistic. He chased that Mime clear across the park. My little bit of guilt in this is I do not know who I want to win this particular chase? Khufu or the Mime? Still, my brother and I both paled when on the news we heard of a man who often worked as a Mime had been killed in the park.

In letters on the screen it had asked that if you knew anything regarding the murder of the Mime then please call 1-800-MIME.

Thanks for reading the story. Please leave me a review to let me know how I did on Sadie. I often do not write from her point of view.

Serami.


End file.
